Demon In Disguise
by Yami-Gray
Summary: Rai and twin brothers Kuro and Shiro interact with Konoha's team seven as their mysterious past comes alight due to a variety of circumstances
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Konohagakure!

You push forward as your twin blades crash against his kunai and jumps backwards while he throws shuriken in your direction. Dodging them you push forward with multiple attacks making him stumble further and further back as he tries to defend himself from your onslaught. Still facing your attacks, he ducks as you swing for his head; he sweeps your ankles out from under you, knocking you backward as you flip to regain your balance. Multiple attacks were thrown in your direction as you fly through the air, landing in a crouch position.

"Kora! Shiro-Teme [1]! You immortal bastard!" You shout while jumping toward him, your swords aimed at his neck in an X position. Unable to react fast enough he stumbles back and holds up his hands in a surrender-like action.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!" Shiro-kun yells wile eyeing the sharp blades that froze a millimetre before his neck. "I don't want my head cut off AGAIN!" You retract the blades, slipping them back into their scabbards that were tied to your lower back in a flat, almost horizontal, X shape. After Shiro-kun was sure the blades were away, he slowly lowered his arms and turned to the trees behind you.

"Ano, Kuro [2] ~ you can come out now, we've stopped with the fighting!" Shiro calls

"Mou [3], you guys seriously need to stop fighting all the time!" Kuro states walking up to both of you with his hands on his hips. Kuro is Shiro-kun's younger twin brother and has black hair and blue eyes, and Shiro-kun has emerald eyes and blonde hair; both are immortal. Unlike the twins you are an albino, with pure white hair and blood red eyes that can be compared to that of a demon. All three of you are from a small unknown village at the edge of Konoha; you were traveling and had decided to have a duel to keep your skills polished.

"Ma~ Ma~ its fine, not like he can die anyway." You state ignoring the glares that were being sent your way by his twin.

"That's not the point and you know it Rei-Chan [4]!" Shiro-kun interrupts, "by the way~, where are we?" you sweat drop while Kuro sighs knowingly.

"I knew you wouldn't pay attention to your surroundings, we're outside Konohagakure [5]"

"REALLY!? Yosh, that means we can visit jiji [6] while we're here!" you shout while both boys deadpan at your over enthusiasm. You walked through the village and made your way to the Sandaime's office.

\- Time Skip~ -

You burst through the doors of jiji's office doors.

"Jiji! We're here to visit~!" You sing at him, ignoring the protests you get from both the boys, team seven, Kakashi **and** the secretary ninja, who before you arrived was monitoring team seven as they were walk to the office doors themselves. Looking up at you the Hokage smiles as he puts down the scrolls he was reading.

"Ah, Rei-chan, Kuro- kun and Shiro-kun! It's good to see all of you after so long."

"Gomenasai [7] jiji, we happened to be outside the village and couldn't help but pay you a visit since we were in the area…" Shiro-kun began,

"iie, it's no problem, although if you wouldn't mind, would you step to the side so I can talk to the team of ninja over there about their mission?"

"Ah, sure!" You reply

Author Notes:

[1]: Bastard

[2]: Black

[3]: it's basically a _sigh_

[4]: the village hidden in the leaves

[5]: White

[6]: meaning either _old man_ or _gramps (grandpa)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Team Seven

"Hey, old man, who are they?" Naruto asks curiosity and annoyance rolling off his words.

"These three are Rei- chan…" You stand forward and mockingly bow; your white hair and blood red eyes shocking the team, "Kuro-kun…" your friend nods, "and Shiro-Kun." Shi-kun smiles and bows as the Sandaime finish's the introduction. He then turns to the team nodding his head once as a sign that they two should introduce themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto, being the obnoxiously loud hyperactive person he is, shouted his introduction to you.

"… Kakashi Hatake"

"Sasuke … Uchiha"

"I'm Sakura Haruno; it's nice to meet you" The rest of the team introduces themselves. The Hokage turns to the team and explains their mission to them.

"You will be escorting a builder named Tazuna to the land of waves and you will be protecting him until the bridge is finished, understood?" He then turned to you, "If you want you three may follow them on their mission, but you will not interfere in any way and must remain undetectable. The only time You will be able to reveal yourselves is if they are about to be killed, is that understood?"

"Hai, jiji" we reply simultaneously.

"Good, the mission starts in a week's time, until then you should all get to know each other better. Until then, you are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Getting to know each other …

You sit on the roof of a building with Kuro, Shiro-kun, Kakashi and team seven. Bored with the conversation Naruto and Shiro picked up about ramen, you turn to Kuro and ask him if he wants to train with you.

"Hell no, I'd die." He replies firmly, making everyone look in your direction with confused looks on their faces. Choosing to ignore them you carry on.

"Aww… come on, please? Shiro-kun's no fun to fight with 'because I know all his moves, please! Plus you can't die your immortal, remember!"

"It still hurts when you get stabbed though baka!" You cross your arms and pout at him, everyone around you sweat dropping at your conversation.

"If you want someone to fight, you can fight me! I'm the best ninja ever-ttebayo!" Naruto Shouts cutting into the conversation. Kuro turns round and explains the rules to the interested party. One they understood the match began.

"Okay, so remember first one with their back on the ground loses!" Kakashi repeats. Shiro-kun turns to the group sat near him.

"I'm betting on 10 seconds!" Shiro shouts as Kuro shakes his head at the statement. The others, except Kuro, look at him confused.

"iie, more like 5 – …" Kakashi interrupted by starting the match. Within 5 seconds you had Naruto with his back to the ground and your hand positioned against his throat, rendering him unable to move. Kakashi turns to the group at the side while you help a sulking Naruto up, asking if there is anyone else willing to have a match. Sasuke steps forward with a "Hn". Sakura instantly goes into fan girl mode as Sasuke walks up to you. You sweat drop and settle into a fighting stance. Off to the side Shiro-kun and Kuro started betting again and both decided on seven seconds.

Sasuke jumps forward, taking advantage of your misdirected attention and makes you stumble backwards as he delivers a punch to your stomach, he then trows multiple shuriken towards you. Regaining yourself you push yourself down you dodge the incoming blades that were coming toward you. You infuse your legs with chakra and kick the ground making a meter wide clump of rock which you then kick at sending it to fly towards him in pieces. As he dodges the rocks flying at him you run up and sweep his feet out from under him knocking him backwards to the ground. Sakura gasps in shock as Sasuke hits the ground but turns to hit Naruto who is laughing on the floor.

"Damn, that kid was better than we thought!" Shiro turns to his brother grinning. Kuro rolling his eyes and sighing at his brother's foolishness.

-time skip-

You sit in your room in Iruka-sensei's house leaning against a wall with your hands tangled in your hair. Unwanted memories flash through your mind as you try to regain yourself. These triggered memories have horrific scenes of blood everywhere and the mangled bodies of your family around you while you sit there crying, your hands covered in their blood. There was a knock at the door and you called out

"I'll get it!"

You opened the door and stood shocked as Kakashi stood there in front of you…


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter Four: Unexpected meeting/p  
p class="MsoNormal"You regained yourself and welcomed Kakashi in to the house. He was quite shocked at discovering that you lived there. Iruka called from the kitchen down the hall asking who it was./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's Kakashi-sensei!" you call back while moving to the living room. He shouts that he'd be there in a minute, and you sit down on the couch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, you're living with Iruka-Sensei?" Kakashi asks, trying to encourage conversation; you mutter a yes in reply. The air in the room held an unspoken tension until a kunai flew through the window at you. Before Kakashi could move you had the kunai between your fingers, you turn and glare out the broken window at the group of assassin ninja hidden on the roof of a building across the alley. You call out to Iruka telling him to get your swords, he throws them to you. You settle into a battle stance before speaking to the Konoha ninja next to you who were set in fighting stances./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please stay out of this fight; I do not want to write another formal report for an apology." Both ninja looked shocked at you as you pulled your swords from their scabbards offering them to the twins who had just walked into the room. Grabbing the swords they make their way to the rooftop to take care of the weaker assassins. An assassin that was in the front appeared in front of you and you turned as he tried to stab you with his kunai. With such finesse you moved your arm through the air placing it on his chest and pushing at the chakra points above his heart and lungs, cutting off his life source. You watch him as he falls to the ground clutching his chest, you blood red eyes boring into his wide, brown ones as his life slowly faded from his grasp. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A strange wind swept around you, picking up your snow white hair as you turned to the rest of the attacking group. They were frozen in fear, few were aware that they had just awoken a demon hidden in the form of a girl. Your kekki genkai activated as silver rings appeared floating in your palms, a massive seal that runs down your back and arms glowing red. /p 


End file.
